


But I want them all

by sapphicxrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicxrey/pseuds/sapphicxrey
Summary: Very few weeks have passed since it all ended, Poe Dameron and Finn have a galaxy to fix together— but everything isn't always perfect, sometimes it hurts.And Poe knows exactly how to keep it from hurting.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	But I want them all

Poe looks up from his paperwork, one would think that having the war ended and the big baddie dead, the mountains of endless files would shrink (maybe even disappear?); turns out the galaxy had other plans. 

The wide window in the control room of the base almost seems to be mocking him, making fun of him; “look at this wide sky!” It would say, “the perfect day is out there, Poe Dameron, and you have to stay here!”. _ Well, fuck you too, window _ , Poe thinks.

This planet is nothing like Yavin IV, like home, but it could damn well hold his chance against it. Splashes of an earthy palette, ships, the blurry masses of people and the jungle, all accompanied with gold lighting making its way down them all. His mom used to call it the “Magic Hour”, that term was music to Poe’s ears; he remembers her words, “just before the sun sets, a hazy light appears, the dripping golden light making everything fall into place.”

The door violently opening keeps Poe away from bathing in the warm light, Bee Bee-Ate at his feet complains a bit. He turns around just to find Finn heavy-breathing and running rushed whispers to other two people in the room, both young girls grew up during the war, much like Finn did; the girls exit the room in a hurry, going to finish whatever task Finn had instructed them.

He doesn’t think he has been seen yet. Finn is too riled up, looking like he wants to crawl up the walls; Poe takes a silent look at him, he knows he hasn’t slept in a bed in days, he’s growing his hair and his clothes look stressed, every accent in sync with Finn’s concern. 

Finn looks tired. Poe bites his lip, remembering that night last week when he had brought him a small blanket way passed midnight, Poe had been sure that Finn wouldn’t make it to bed, too busy with fixing the galaxy; he can’t forget Finn’s soft smile when he snuggled briefly the blanket, for a second, maybe considering rest, maybe coming back to Poe.

But Finn didn’t, of course he wouldn’t. Finn is a hero, always willing to go above and beyond anyone else. After their celebration, even after winning a war, Finn had found more missions. Poe knows the fight wasn’t over—  _ kriff _ , he knows it very well; and even if all he wants is to take Finn to his home, make him meet his dad, show him around his life before it all, even if he is selfish enough to long for that opportunity, he isn’t going to bring it up. Poe couldn’t do that to Finn. 

Poe gets a notification in one of the datapads, the disturbance finally making Finn’s eyes land on him. He swallows and shoots him a smile. 

“Maintenance update,” Poe informs him, “they finally fixed the freshers.”

Finn gives him a quick nod, “I swear, sometimes I think this whole galaxy is going to break down at some point.”   


“Well it sort of already has,” Poe says, cracking a smile, “and we did a  _ kriffing _ good job at saving it, buddy.”

It’s a lame attempt to swim back to their lost camaraderie, they are the Generals of the Resistance, they don’t have time for that; and Poe misses just talking with him,  _ being with Finn. _

“Poe, we lost people.”   


“I know, but we saved planets, Finn,  _ planets _ .”

“Not enough.” Finn responds, dry, shifting papers, an immense sea of papers between them, stirring them apart.

Poe fidgets a little with his fingers, he feels like an awkward teenager again, not sure of how to keep this thing —whatever it is— going on, “but we won!” Poe grins, “and looked damn good while doing so.” 

He shoots a little wink in Finn’s direction.

Only a sight in return.

“Poe, there are dozens of cells of the First Order still operating, planets that are in lockdown, being abused.”

“But nothing will happen if you take a little break, buddy.”

“Yes, it will.”

“Nope.”

“Poe—”

“Yes,  _ General _ ?”

Finn slams his fist to the table, leaving Poe startled. To be truthful, he likes pushing around things, bickering, having a little fun being annoying; Finn isn’t having it and that leaves him feeling guilty.

He opens his mouth to talk but at the other side of the table a hand rises. Poe stays quiet.

“I can’t, ok?” Finn’s voice is trembling, probably keeping it quiet because he doesn’t want to disturb the Resistance, always keeping everyone else in mind, “I want to have fun and talk with you and, and— I want to rest for fuck’s sake, Poe, I really want to.”

Finn is rambling, making his way around the agonizing distance between them. Even though Poe knows he shouldn’t like this, his mind can only think about how Finn didn’t raise his voice for anyone else but him, only his to hear.

“I can’t, Poe, and I want to go with Jess and with you to the hangar with the rest and I want Rey and you to teach me how to fly, I really do.” Finn says, after that he’s silent, leaving Poe to witness his body shaking slightly.

Poe gets up, trying to make his movements soft, peaceful; he has never been neither of those things but for Finn? He would try anything. 

He moves around, shifting like he’s flying, swimming between the stars around him, the only place where he is sure of his every move. By the moment Finn and him are side by side, Poe isn’t sure of what to do, he isn’t with the stars anymore.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

They have developed a way to anticipate each other, to accommodate their bodies, everything piecing together perfectly. So it feels just right that when Finn leans bit by bit into him, Poe hugs his waist from behind. 

A golden sky full of promises in front of them.

Poe stirs closer, pressing his face to the crook of Finn’s neck. Now they are swaying a bit, in a rhythm no one can hear but that makes sense only to them. He starts whispering to Finn’s ear.

“You can do it, General.”

He can practically feel Finn rolling his eyes, but not breaking their touch, leaning more into Poe.

“Would you stop with that already?” Finn replies, his voice hushed and soft.

Poe buries himself into Finn’s body, peppering little kisses along where he knows Finn’s pulse lays, “c’mon, you love it.”

Finn snorts, amused, nothing like the anxiety from earlier left on him, “no, I don’t.”

Poe grins widely, a mischievous spark in his eyes, “are you sure of that,  _ General _ ?”

“Why do you say that?”

Poe doesn’t answer, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder, swaying a bit more, getting drunk in the moment for a bit. They stay like that for a little while, Finn’s breath relaxing, calming maybe for the first time that day.  _ I have missed him so much _ , Poe says to himself.

“We will be more like this one day,” Poe speaks, a promise he is decided to keep between his lips.

“We have already been like this.” Finn reminds him, his voice barely solid.

“Yes, I know, I have had you for a year now, buddy, but I want them all.”

Finn just nods, letting Poe’s confession pass. He really means it. The war is won. Their lives are barely starting. Poe wants this. All of this. All of the years and adventures awaiting for them.

Finn is leaning completely into Poe, trusting him, he realizes, and it feels so good. One of Poe’s hands comes down on Finn, he knows the map of his body. His hand is caressing the curves that make his man shiver, and dropping lower and lower, Finn’s already worked up, Poe is about to kiss him and get into his—

They hear a little click, Poe turns his attention to the door, it was the two girls. Poe makes a little complaining noise, almost an embarrassing whine; Finn laughs against him, taking his hands and giving him a lovely squeeze.

“How about you tell me what you meant earlier,” Finn says in a low voice, “General?”

Poe will be certainly look forward to that.  _ Kriff, will he be able to think about something else? _ , he thinks as the couple of Generals turn around.

Their hands intertwined.

Poe really has it all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it ! it was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Lover and one of my [headcanons](https://twitter.com/sapphicleia/status/1208892247351185408?s=20)


End file.
